


Strange Beginnings, New Endings

by Havoklysm



Category: Pyre (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, The Reader Is Male, friends - Freeform, late night talk about stars and their future, sentimental moment, vanishing stars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:00:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22399756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Havoklysm/pseuds/Havoklysm
Summary: The Reader is worried about the vanishing stars. He shares a moment of comfort with someone who has been there since the beginning.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Strange Beginnings, New Endings

“The stars are always changing.” The reader cast his gaze upward, a heavy breath leaving his lips as yet another constellation seemed to be gone from the sky. Each day another disappeared, and he feared when he would look up and have nothing to light their way.

“It’s inevitable, my friend.” Hedwyn followed the other’s gaze. “Everything must come to an end eventually.” The deserter shifted where he sat, making to lay down in the grass and stare more comfortably at the night stretched above them. 

The reader mimicked the other, laying beside them and keeping his gaze upward. Long minutes of silence fell between them until he broke it. "Will they come back?"

"Someday, yes." Hedwyn looked at his companion. “Or so I’ve been told. Tariq is the better one to ask.”

The reader hummed. “Tariq sure knows a lot, doesn’t he?”

“He’s been around for a long time. Longer than any of us have known him.” Hedwyn looked toward the sky again. “Even longer than Volfred’s known him.”

“You know, when I was exiled, I did not consider that the end of my life in the Commonwealth would lead to such an incredible beginning of my life in the Downside.” He looked to his red headed companion. “My old life was not so great. I don’t speak of it much, but it was nothing special.  _ I _ was nothing special. But, here? With all of you?” He smiled, “I have a purpose. I have only known you all for a short time, but I’ve come to care for all dearly.” He looked away forlornly, back to the stars. “I only wish I could return you  _ all _ to the glory you deserve.”

Hedwyn matched that smile with one of his own. “I appreciate that, my friend. We’ve all come to care for you the same.” The red haired male shook his head. “We’ll end this cycle once and for all. I know we will.” He looked at the reader. “And perhaps we will find a way to bring you back to glory as well.”

“Thank you, Hedwyn.”

Another smile was the male’s response as a comfortable quiet fell once more between them.

After a moment, the reader’s company spoke softly. “Do you know our next destination?” 

“I do.”

“Then we had best get some rest. It’ll be another long day of traveling come morning.”

The reader nodded but did not move right away. He wanted a little longer under the stars before the inevitable swallowed them whole.

**Author's Note:**

> I enjoy writing The Reader with the different characters. 
> 
> Thank you for reading, and I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
